Going Home
by Katharina von Valois
Summary: Draco will nach Hause. Pairing DMxHG, darkfic.


Disclaimer:  
Mir gehört Nichts. Nada. Niente. Rien. Alles, was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat, gehört J. K. Rowling und der Song ist ‚Home' von Michael Bublé.

A/N: Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir, als ich 'Home' von Michael Bublé hörte. Der Charakter des Liedes ist allerdings etwas fröhlicher als der meiner Geschichte.

**

* * *

**

**  
Home**

_Der Krieg ist vorbei. Ich habe mich verändert. Sehr viel sogar. Jetzt hasse ich meinen Vater, besonders weil er seine eigene Frau getötet hat, meine geliebte Mutter. Bevor ich wahre Liebe erfahren durfte, war sie die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Ich hatte sie beschützen wollen ... Ich hatte versagt ... Sie ist tot. Das hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Mein Vater sitzt jetzt in Askaban und die Dementoren haben ihm vor einiger Zeit den Kuss gegeben._

_Aber dann kamst du, die Liebe meines Lebens. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter warst du die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Du hast mir gesagt du bist schwanger. Wir waren so glücklich. Ich wollte nie werden wie mein Vater, aber das werde ich auch nicht. Denn du bist tot. Wieder konnte ich einen geliebten Menschen nicht beschützen. Ich fühle mich so schuldig. Der Dunkle Lord ist nun besiegt, der große Harry Potter hat den Krieg gewonnen. Aber ich habe ihn verloren. Ich habe dich verloren. Ich habe unsere Zwillinge und dich verloren. Ich habe alles verloren, was für mich zählte. Und es ist meine Schuld.  
Ich schätze, mein Vater hatte Recht, ich bin eben doch nur ein Versager, eine Schande für seine Familie.  
Ich bin jetzt Manager einer großen englischen Firma und reise nach Europa, Amerika und manchmal auch nach Asien. Ja, ich habe einen Muggel-Job. Du warst eine Muggel-Geborene._

Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

_Ja, ich vermisse dich, ich vermisse dich so sehr, aber es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann. Ich komme überall hin, aber ich kann die Orte nicht genießen, denn es geht immer ums Geschäft. Ich kann sie nicht genießen, weil du nicht mehr bei mir bist._

_Du hast mir gezeigt, was es heißt, zu leben. Du warst so voller Leben, voller Hoffnung - trotz des Krieges. Du hast in allem das Schöne und Gute gesehen, auch in mir. Ohne dich ist diese Welt trist und grau, nur du hast sie für mich lebendig gemacht. Ich vermisse dich so sehr! Dich, die Liebe meines Lebens. Du bist so einzigartig. Unbeschreiblich._

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aerorplane  
Another sunny place

I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

_Ich will jetzt bei dir sein, ohne dich bin ich einsam. Ohne dich bin ich nichts.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es immer und immer wieder schaffe, morgens aufzustehen, bin ich doch getrennt von dir durch eine unbeschreiblich große Entfernung._

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

_Ich mache eine Pause. Nein, keine Pause - ich setze mich zur Ruhe. Für immer. Von jetzt an werde ich für dich da sein, ich werde zu Hause sein, ich komme nach Hause. Zu Hause, fast hätte ich vergessen was das ist...  
Man sagt, zu Hause ist da, wo die Familie ist.  
Bald werde ich mich wieder daran erinnern können, für immer. Dann werde ich wieder bei dir sein. Für Immer. Ich komme nach Hause, Hermine, in ein paar Augenblicken kann uns nichts mehr von einander trennen._

Als Draco Malfoy langsam den Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog, um ihn auf sich zu richten, dachte er nochmal darüber nach, was er zurücklies. Im Vergleich zu dem, was ihn erwartete, war es nichts. Er würde es tun.  
"Jetzt.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, aber es war auch niemand da, der ihn hätte hören können.  
Klar, er hatte Freunde. Da war Blaise, sein bester Freund, mehr wie ein Bruder. Er war der einzige Mensch, dem er blind vertraute. Er liebte ihn, doch Blaise vermochte ihm nicht die Liebe zu geben, die Hermine ihm gegeben hatte. Niemand konnte das.

Dies waren Draco Malfoys letzte Worte bevor er zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben einen der vier Unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzte.  
Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich und als er die zwei Worte sprach, die sein Leben beenden sollten, kam ein grüner Strahl auf ihn zu. Er fiel zu Boden. Das letzte, was er sah, war das Bild einer schwangeren Hermine, welches auf dem Kaminsims stand.  
Der Zauberstab fiel aus seiner Hand auf den Boden, wo er rollte, bis er einige Meter entfernt von Draco liegen blieb.  
Diesen Anblick fand Blaise am nächsten Morgen vor, als er in Dracos Londoner Penthouse apparierte, um mit ihm zu frühstücken.

Draco Malfoy wurde drei Tage später im engsten Kreis neben seiner Frau Hermine Malfoy beigesetzt.

* * *

A/N: Wie hat's euch gefallen? Gut? Schlecht? Gebt mir doch bitte ein Feedback, das wäre echt klasse.  
Liebste Grüße, Katharina von Valois


End file.
